


Nothing More Than a Casual Fuck, Isn’t That Just How We Operate?

by OkayKaylyn



Series: Crush Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry I came to your party<br/>and seduced you<br/>and left you bruised and ruined, you poor sad thing.<br/>You want a better story. Who wouldn’t?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low. Also I start all my fics with the intention of angst but they always turn fluffy:P Oh and this will have a sequel! So the story is kind of angtsy but the sequel will be happy I promise:P

The Milkovich’s were throwing a party to celebrate Mandy getting out of juvie after 2 years for drug possession. Everyone was invited, as always. And everyone would show up, as always. They threw one hell of a party.

"Come on, Ian. Mandy is your best friend. You have to go" Lip was sitting by Ian on his bed and trying to convince him to go to the party “Not to mention you haven’t left the house since getting home." Ian had gotten home from the army a month before Mandy was let out of juvie, and it was true he hadn’t left the house since then.

"Okay yeah let me just go to the house of the person who is the reason I left in the first place." Ian says sarcastically, glaring at Lip “He knows I’m home and hasn’t tried to contact me. Obviously he doesn’t want to see me"

"Fuck Ian, not everything is about you!" Lip chides, getting off Ian’s bed and rummaging through their shared closet. “Tonight is about Mandy. So suck it up and come on." He orders, tossing Ian a jacket. 

———

"Ian!" Mandy squeals, running up and throwing two skinny arms around his neck. He laughs and wraps his arms around the small of her back. “Oh my god I’ve missed you so much! Did you get my letter’s? I wasn’t sure if those dyke guards were actually mailing them for me."

Ian smiles as Mandy slides off of him “Yeah I got them, they were very sweet Mands, I missed you too." He leans down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening and asking “So where’s the alcohol here?"

Mandy giggles before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the crowds by the door to her empty room. “I’ve got some beer stashed here. Also we need to catch up!" She informs him as she sits on her bed and pulls two beers out from underneath. 

Ian sits next to her, takes the beer she offers him, and eyes the door “What about the party? Isn’t it kind of in your honor?" Mandy swats him on his arm and glares

"I hate all the fuckwads out there" before Ian could ask about Lip, Mandy interrupts him “Okay your family isn’t so bad, Fiona still pisses me off and Lip isn’t exactly talking to me yet." She sighs and lies back. “How’ve you been?" she pats the bed next to her so he lays back too.

"Not bad. There’s not really much to talk about, I only got home a month ago and the army was pretty boring. Just a lot of surveillance… What about you?" fucking please mention Mickey, was the part Ian didn’t add

Mandy sighs again “God, juvie was awful! There was like no dick! Except for a few guards but most of them weren’t down with potentially losing their jobs." She runs a hand through her hair and continues “and before that I kind of just sat around, or helped Mickey with his drug deals."

Finally. “Was that when you got caught?" Ian asks, just hoping she talks about Mickey some more.

"No. I only went on like two runs with him. He’s just been lying in bed pathetically. Even now. He wouldn’t get up for my party. Anyway, I got busted at some skanky ass party I didn’t even want to go to in the first place." She huffed out a laugh “it was so fucked up. And of course I was the only one who got time. They’ve just been waiting for an excuse to lock me up"

"Yeah that sucks," Ian mutters, not really interested. “I’m gonna go take a leak." of course that means walking through Mickey’s room, but that’s totally not the reason Ian’s going.

———

Even with the ever present “StAY the FUCK OUT" sign on the door, Ian still pushes the door open and quietly goes in.

The room is dark and there’s a lump in the bed. At hearing the door open the lump shifts and mumbles “Read the fucking sign!" Ian’s heart skips at the sound of Mickey’s sleep filled voice. He doesn’t know if he should respond or just leave. But god he wants to hear Mickey’s voice some more. And maybe actually see him.

"Sorry, just needed to use the bathroom." Ian mutters, excitement flowing through his veins at the way Mickey freezes, and then sits up.

"Gallagher?" Mickey practically whispers as he rubs the last of sleep from his eyes. “The fuck are you doing here?" His voice is gruff and Ian has missed him so much. Plus there wasn’t much fucking going on in the army.

So he fully believes he can’t be blamed when he replies with a quick “Hey Mick." before moving to Mickeys bed, straddling Mickey’s thighs and kissing him senseless. 

———

They fall back, side by side on Mickey’s bed, it was back to the small size. In one of Mandy’s letters she had informed Ian that Svetlana had left, was never pregnant in the first place. So Mandy had taken the big bed. That was really the only time she’d ever mentioned Mickey.

Mickey hums in content as he lights up a cigarette “So when’d you get back?" he asks conversationally. 

Ian exhales slowly and rubs his palms against his eyes. “Nope." he mutters, rolling out of Mickey’s bed. “I’m not doing this with you." he grumbles as he picks up various articles of clothing off the floor.

"The fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey asks as he watches Ian get dressed. 

"You wanted this to be just about sex. Well now it’s just about sex." Ian declares, tugging his shirt on. “I’ll see you when I see you." He mutters as a goodbye before storming out of Mickey’s room.

"I’m going home." Ian informs Lip, who is currently apparently sucking on Mandy’s face.

"See you at home" Lip replies as he comes up for air.

"Happy to see you two have made up." Ian mutters before walking out into the cold to start home.


	2. You Know I Only Wanted Fun, Then You Got Me All Fucked Up On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And the part where I push you  
> flush against the wall and every part of your body rubs against the bricks,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Nothing More Than a Casual Fuck, Isn’t That Just How We Operate?". Title from the song Where Did The Part Go by Fall Out Boy

Mickey sighs as he watches Ian leave his room. As his door slams shut he lays back on his bed and runs a hand through his already messed-up hair. Ian likes to grab it during sex, tangle his fingers in it and pull. Mickey's not complaining.

He takes a drag from his post-sex cigarette before growling and stubbing it out. Leave it to Ian to ruin even smoking for him. 

The longer he thinks about it, the more a notices a pattern. Ian ruins fucking everything for him: drinking, smoking, fucking. Every mundane activity makes his brain revolve around Ian.

But Mickey also realizes that, when Ian is doing those things with him, they are 1000x better. Alcohol tastes sweeter, smoking calms him down more, and fucking... Fucking Ian is beyond explanation.

He didn't even know Ian was back in town. But they still fell back into it so naturally, like all those times Mickey came back from juvie. Things with Ian just felt so... Right. There was no way in hell Mickey is losing him again. And all because he was too pussy to speak up for himself.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Mickey out of his bed and pulling his pants on. As he yanks his shirt on over his head he's figured he's going to talk to Ian. But he has no idea what he's going to say.

He's zipping up his jacket as he's running out of the house. From the corner of his eye he says Mandy and Lip making out. He makes a note to talk to Mandy about it later.

He figures Ian couldn't have gone far. And sure enough after jogging for a few minutes he see's the familiar outline. "Gallagher!" He shouts, still jogging. No response. "Ian!" he calls, when Ian still doesn't respond Mickey growls and speeds up his pace until he's able to grab Ian by his arm, spin him around, and pin him to the alley wall behind them. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Gallagher?" Mickey hisses.

"I thought this was what you wanted" Ian deadpans, glaring at Mickey. Mickey scoffs and lets go off the front of Ian's shirt, where his hands had been.

"Fuck what you think Gallagher." Ian looks like he's going to start yelling before Mickey interrupts him "Fucking..." He bites his lip and tries to think of how to phrase what he wants to say "Yeah when we started off that's what I wanted but you had to fucking ruin it didn't you?"

The angry look is gone and now Ian just looks confused "I don't..." 

Mickey growls in frustration and runs his hands down his face "Yeah, you don't." he sighs "It can't ever be 'just sex' now. You realize that right? God, it stopped being 'just sex' way before I went to juvie for you, a second time. How have you not fucking realized that?"

Before Ian can respond though, Mickey hands are tangled into the front of his shirt again so he can firmly plant his lips against Ian's.


End file.
